freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Plushtrap
Were you looking for one of Plushtrap's (possible) counterparts: Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, or Springtrap? Plushtrap= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a plush version of the animatronic Springtrap, and is seen in a mini game called "Fun with Plushtrap" in which, after each night (except after Night 5 onward), the player has a chance to start 2 hours into the next night. The objective of the game is for the player to shine their Flashlight on Plushtrap to stop him on an "X" on the floor. Plushtrap starts in a chair at the end of a dark Hallway, but he will move later on. If the player succeeds, they will be rewarded the 2-hour bonus. If the player fails, they will either be jumpscared by Plushtrap or time will simply run out, forfeiting the 2-hour bonus. Appearance Plushtrap is in fact a nightmare animatronic because of the characteristic extra row of sharp metal teeth which only the nightmare animatronics have. Plushtrap is a smaller and plush version of Springtrap. He is almost exactly the same in design as his animatronic counterpart but is the less damaged version of the two. Plushtrap has a few brownish spots on his belly, and on his ears. He also has four fingers and three toes, which is noticeably different from all of the other characters, seeing as they all have five fingers and five toes. Plushtrap's head appears to be much larger than his body in comparison to the other animatronics, supporting the fact he is a plush. He also has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes. His body seems to be in a more of like-new condition except for a few darker brown spots on the belly. Locations Plushtrap is the only character in the fourth game to appear in the Hallway, which can only be seen in the minigame described above titled Fun with Plushtrap. Behavior Plushtrap has a very different AI mechanic than any others in the game. He is only seen in the mini-game "Fun with Plushtrap" and gets more aggressive and unpredictable each time the mini-game is played. In the mini-game, Plushtrap starts in a chair at the end of a dark corridor and moves towards the player, usually entering the four rooms near him. The only way to stop him is to shine the flashlight, which will make him rapidly go back to his starting location or hide in a close room. If the player succeeds the minigame and shines the flashlight when Plushtrap is stopped on the "X", Plushtrap will permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night. If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words "TOO BAD". If the player fails the game and Plushtrap gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by Plushtrap and not receive the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the "TOO BAD" result screen. More info coming soon.'' Audio The sound Plushtrap emits when attacking the player (like Nightmare Chica's cupcake). '''''Warning: Loud! '''More info coming soon. Trivia *Plushtrap seems to have much less of a role than most characters in the game. *Plushtrap's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the Plushtrap teaser was added. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 to not have the word "Nightmare" in his name. *Unlike his animatronic counterpart, Plushtrap has four fingers, while Springtrap has five. *Plushtrap's death scream appears to be a higher pitched version of the normal death scream. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 that can jumpscare the player but cannot end their night (if Nightmare Foxy's "jumpscare" inside the closet is not counted). *Plushtrap is the second shortest animatronic in the entire series, after Nightmare Freddy's mini counterparts. *When sitting on the X, Plushtrap's left hand appears to clip through his foot. |-| Gallery= Gameplay FunWithPlushtrap.png|The text displayed upon starting the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame. Plushiespringtraponchair.jpg|Plushtrap on the chair. Fnaf 4 plushtrap win screen.png|The screen that appears when the player wins the minigame. PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sitting on the X (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking1.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the far right door (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking2.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the close right door (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeking3.gif|Plushtrap peeking from the close left door, hard to spot (click to animate). PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sitting in front of the chair (click to animate). Miscellaneous Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The teaser image for Plushtrap, and the last teaser Scott posted before releasing Five Nights at Freddy's 4. NightmarePlushtrapExtra.jpg|Plushtrap in the Extra Menu. Plushtrap_extras.png|Plushtrap's cutout from the Extras menu. Brightened Teaser7.jpg|A brightened version of Scott's teaser. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males